Kilsein
A kilsein is an angelic dreadnought. It was commonly used during expeditions into other realms and to defend, home of the Gods - Atlantis. However, after the Battle of Swawns, the kilseins were discontinued and eventually put out of service. History Origins The origins are unknown. It is believed that kilseins were around during the Holy Lord's reign. There are even rumors that kilseins may have even come from an entirely different culture. Regardless, Atlantis constructed many kilseins for their purposes, which were many and they were ranging from expeditons to defense to invasion flagships. EM-DE See main article: Egrigori Multi-Dimensional Expedition In 10864 OAE, the angelic unit Egrigori went on a 150 day expedition called the Egrigori Mulit-Dimensional Expedition, or EM-DE for short. The took a Lucius-class kilsein, the only Lucius-class in existence, referred to as Azazel's Ruby Kilsein. Battle of Swawns See main article: Battle of Swawns Ten years after Egrigori Fell and fled, they massed a fleet to invade the Shadow Imperium. In the battle, many kilsein were lost. The battle was finally ended when Barrel and A'Ciel arrived on Valentine-class Requiem. Discontinuement After the Battle of Swawns, the kilseins were put out of service and either put into an unknown realm for storage or destroyed. Kilsein Classes Ashton-class Ashton-class kilseins are small one to two person fighters used for reconasance and as transportation. One of the best noted Ashton pilot was Thorns' Flamel. Vida-class Vida-class kilseins were medical ships. Leonardo-class Leonardo-class kilseins were vanguards of fleets, going in first due to their large fire power. Dominic-class Dominic-class kilseins were mostly used for flagships since they could withstand more damage than a Leonardo-class. Lucius-class Lucius-class kilseins were twice the size of a Leonardo-size or a Dominic-class. It had the elements of both the Dominic-class and Leonardo-class by having superior fire power and defense. One one was ever constructed: Azazel's Ruby Kilsein. Valentine-class Valentine-class kilseins were dreadnaughts barely bigger than the Lucius-class. Instead of the typical command bridge, a land mass with a castle on top served as the nerve center. Only one was made: Requiem. Known Kilseins Exaltation See main article: Azazel's Ruby Kilsein The Exaltation, or simply referred to as Azazel's Ruby Kilsein, was a Lucius-class kilsein used by Egrigori for the EM-DE, commanded by Daniel before he was killed. Later during the Battle of Swawns, it served as the Egrigori flagship. It crashed into the side of Mt. Theo where it would be found by the Mt. Theo Expedition and taken by Noah Darling. Dominique See main article: Dominique The Dominique was a Dominic-class kilsein that Dominel and Michael used as their flagship. Messenger See main article: Messenger The Messenger was a Dominic-class kilsein used by Archangel Gabriel as his flagship. Widowmaker See main article: Widowmaker The Widowmaker was a Leonardo-class kilsein used by Archangel Azriel as his flagship. It was captained by Brit. Messiah See main article: Messiah The Messiah was a Vida-class kilsein used by Crowned Archangel Adama Evel before he was killed by Akirael, the captain. Akirael would later be relieved of command by the new Crowned Archangel, Evan Nigel, and replace Akirael with Yaduri. Sweet Temptation See main article: Sweet Temptation The Sweet Temptation was a Vida-class kilsein used by Archangel Raphael as his flagship. Savior See main article: Savior The Savior was a Leonardo-class kilsein destroyed early on in the Battle of Swawns. Retribution See main article: Retribution The Retribution was a Dominic-class kilsein destroyed by Aethiest. Aethiest See main article: Aethiest The Aethiest ''was a Leonardo-class kilsein commanded by Egrigori's Baraqel. It managed to destroy the ''Retribution before being destroyed by Widowmaker and Zein's Luck. Zein's Luck See main article: Zein's Luck The Zein's Luck was a Leonardo-class kilsein that aided Widowmaker during the Battle of Swawns. When Azriel and Samyaza organized a defense against the winnig Egrigori, the Zein's Luck was destroyed. Requiem See main article: Requiem The Requiem was a Valentine-class kilsein, the only one of its kind. It was commanded by Barrel and A'Ciel, and piloted by Alice and Lacie. After the Battle of Swawns, Barrel kept the castle and used it as his base. Category:Kilseins